The Story of Kat Myurika
by MyDearWonder
Summary: Most fan girls would love to be in their favorite anime. Kat on the other hand, is a different story.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Yay for my first fan fiction…I really don't have anything to but enjoy, and reviews would be nice….um yeah so enjoy: 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto….If I did this wouldn't be a FAN fiction.

The Story of Kat Myurika.

Most fan girls would love to end up in their favorite anime, me on the other hand, no. Why? You might ask, I wouldn't because I know I'd probably die in the first week or less. I'm way to sarcastic, I insult people to much, and I'd probably spill a spoiler to someone I shouldn't have, so that what I'm terrified of going into my favorite anime...naruto.  
Most fan girls would go and met there favorite character, and maybe kidnap them and keep them in their bed, if you know what I mean. I probably would die before I met my favorite character and even if I did met them I would act all crazy fan girl like, I'd probably run, run my butt to somewhere safe because even though the akatsuki are sexy, they probably would torture me to death before I even blink.  
Yeah so I probably won't be like most fan girl if I get put into my favorite anime, but what are the chances of that happen? None...sadly that is what it is. Even if it can happen, but nothing ever happens to me.

"Kat! Kat! Katarina!" my mother yelled. I regretfully woke up to her yelling" Katarina Ostara Myurika, get your ass down here...you have school" she continued...I got up and went down stair to get ready for the dreaded school" oh my penis...I'd rather get fed to zetsu than go to school" I said to myself. I was 17 only a junior in high school. I got myself ready for the day then realize I had 20 minutes till I actually had to leave " Hm I guess this is the perfect time to sleep" I said to myself..as I went into the tiny nap I heard a weird sound.  
When I woke up I saw new faces " ah" I slightly screamed, " who are you? Where am I?" I said in a panic " calm down lady we saved you" a familiar voice said " naruto you dweeb she just confused" said a female and again familiar voice, "Hn...Idiots" mumbled the unforgettable voice of 'ever so sweet' Sasuke. "Uh what happened?" I asked myself out loud "well lady we're on a mission and I feel over a kicked out girl...you...who are you" I realize the voice was naruto " I asked you first...but I am Katarina...just call me Kat" I said politely " Katarina? That's a weird name" naruto insulted me" oh like what type of name is naruto?" I said a little irritated by the ramen loving blonde "Who did you know my name was naruto?" he said confused " because I'm a freaking physic" I said sarcastically  
"Sakura scaled you for being rude when she first woke up" said the voice of the interesting Kakashi. "So Kat is it? You are in the leaf village. I am Kakashi"  
" I am Sakura" said pinkie in a annoying voice...every looked at Sasuke waiting for him to introduced himself 'Hn' is all we got " So now what" I said breaking the clear awkwardness from Sasuke cold glare and Hn. " we will get you home... If you Remember where home is" Kakashi said " I don't all I Remember is falling asleep now in here" I said in a poker face " so I'll get the hokage approval to let you stay with me..Kat come with me... Every else is dismissed met you at the usual spot at 6am" Kakashi said. Kakashi and I walk down a hall for a while "sorry for Sasuke...he's "I interrupted him to say "no it's okay...he seems like he's got a lot on his mind..." We reached a door "do people here usual take stuff serectly from a room that say Do Not Enter?" I asked him "No why?" "because there was a guy taking something from a room over there on our way here" before I finished Kakashi was gone " for the hokage office the security here sure does suck...you think they'd learn when a freaking academy student dressed in bright orange get a important scroll from all the ninja here" I said softly to myself followed by a giggle.  
~about 15-20 minutes later~

" So how did you sense that guy stealing from here" Kakashi asked" how did you not" I said. "Kat...don't be a smartass...epically when we're with the hokage" Kakashi warned. "No promises" I muttered ...


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: chapter two is here. Yay…I guess. I'd like to thank everyone who put this story on their alerts, and just everyone who read this story period. This story might have some OOC…reviews are nice to have…just saying.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. Just my OC Kat

"So miss Karina" "Katarina" I correct the so called 'Hokage'. "ah...katarina" he said back slightly irritated by my correction " You fell asleep and woke up here" he said " are you sure you're not a spy?" he continued. "I'm positive" I said polite while thinking ' even if I was a spy...why would I admit it?' The room was silent for a minute..." Hokage-sama I'm positive she not even a ninja...let alone a spy" Kakashi said. "Okay Kakashi...since you found her...can you keep her with you until she remembers anything about where she lives?" The hokage said to him. "yes sir" Kakashi said.  
After about an hour on Kakashi talking to the 3rd hokage and me just awkwardly sitting there...well standing there. It came to 'Kakashi you are the father' as in he's guardian of me until either I turn 18 or they find my family. Kakashi was making dinner while I was sitting on his couch going through my thoughts " I can't believe this is happening...nothing happens to me epically good things" I said to myself " I really should stop it from happening" I said to myself talking about Sasuke leaving the village " but what if that I cause an early war? Maybe I just let it happen" I continued "Let what happen?" Kakashi interrupted, making my lose my focus and making me fall off the couch "It's nothing" I said thinking of a way to save myself from making me seem crazy. " Kat you're hiding something" 'crap' I thought then I got an idea " well I don't know what it is...I have a feeling something going to happen to Sasuke.. That will lead to something bad...I don't know what it is but it's going to happen" I said not exactly saying that he's going to join Orochimaru and eventually Tobi. "Kat since you feel this I have to tell something about him"...Kakashi said "His brother killed his clan" I said "this sounds crazy but I know things, I don't know why, but I do" I lied a little, yes I know stuff, but not because for no reason but for the Manga and Naruto. " why didn't you say that to the hokage?" he asked "I don't want to seem crazy and your dinner is burning" I said noticing the smoke from the kitchen " How about we go for Ramen instead" Kakashi said running to the kitchen to extinguishes his burnt whatever he was cooking.  
So after the boiling water fail Kakashi had trying to make apparently ramen. Kakashi and I end up at the famous Ichiraku ramen, " Kakashi, tell me again how you somehow caught ramen on fire? It want even ramen...how can you burn water" I said still flabbergasted by the fail " I'm use to it being me and my microwave" he said " You mean my microwave and I" I corrected " shut up or you're starving" he snapped annoyed and defeated by my wits " Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here?" said naruto who was eating ramen like he always is "Kakashi so special he can burn water while cooking" I said getting the 'I said shut up' but I just ignored him and giggled. "So Kat-Chan I didn't get to tell you about me... I'm naruto Uzumaki future hokage. Believe it" he said giving his brightening smile. The rest of 'dinner' were Naruto and me talking about him and some of me "so Kat, Do you like it here?" naruto asked" well I've only been here half a day but yes" I said smiling. "C'mon Kat, it's time to go" Kakashi said" oh well by Naruto, see you later" I said "bye Kat-Chan" he replied.  
We got back to Kakashi house. He said he was going to bed and that I had to sleep on the couch but I didn't mind because the couch was quite comfy.  
A few hour into the night I was still awake, in deep though on why is was happening


	3. Chapter 3

Note: chapters 3 are here, I spent all night writing this, reviews are nice to have...just saying. Oh and I know it's going slow but I patients is a virtue, action will come soon.

Disclaimer: I'm not Masashi Kishimoto, therefore I don't own naruto. I'm just a girl spending her summer on fiction.

So my deep thought lasted me about several hours then i realized it was morning...5:45amand Kakashi was sound asleep...' so that why he's always late' i said to myself sitting up on the couch..."well i guess i should get ready or what i have or what I have of 'ready" I said getting up to see if Kakashi had anything for breakfast "KAKASHI~~!"I yelled to see if I can wake him...a few mintues later an adorable sleep Kakashi came out of his room. "This better be important" he said "Make me breakfast and don't you have a team to meet at six?" I said."There's 3000 yen (about $40 in American money) to into the village get some clothes and have fun with the rest of the money" he said going back to bed "THANK YOU KAKASHI" I yelled as I went out the door, grabbing the yen, looking in a mirror to see if I was okay to go out.

I walked out the door and into the village life. 'first off clothes' I said walking around 'then hair accessories because long curly hair get unmanageable a lot' eventually I found a shop for women, everything I need in one shop, and I got my stuff and it was only 8:30…"I take a long time to shop" I said to myself, I was about to walk home when "Come on Lee we're going to find Kakashi youthful flower" said the annoying voice…. 'dear god no' I though "Yes Gai-sensei" said green horror jr….a.k.a Lee..I call them green horror Sr. and Jr. because c'mon have you seen what they wear." Long curly black hair, ice blue eyes, dressed strange you must be Miss Kat?" Gai was next to me before I knew it. "Yes I am but HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT I LOOK LIKE? AND I'M THE ONE DRESSED WEIRD!" I scream slightly freaked out by what's happening "Kakashi told me about you early, he also said you we're a pain in the as..." "Gai-sensei this is Kat? She is very pretty" Lee commented "I am Rock Lee" Lee counted "AND I AM MIGHT GAI..!" Gai said a little so excited. I was "Well Kat it was nice meeting you but know Lee and I have to run…Lee 500 laps around the village" Gai said getting a head start with their tiring run "Bye Kat-Chan" Lee said running after Gai "bye" I said still a little confused about what just happened "I still don't get them" I said to myself walking back home. I got to Kakashi house, he left to team finally and I deiced to shower till trying to process the two green horrors of the leaf.


End file.
